Zutara The Dream
by Wolf Aerith
Summary: Through a dream, Katara realizes she's been missing Zuko in the years since they've seen eachother, so she goes on a quest to re-unite the gang, only to realise that she may have feelings more than friendship for Zuko. ZukoxKatara
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

Zutara—The Dream

Pt. One—The Dream

The dream, like most dreams, was jumbled, and not everything made sense. Katara found herself in a room full of people sitting in front of her on steps, like some kind of open theatre, but everything was solid gray. She couldn't make out their faces, but somehow she knew they were all people she'd met throughout her life. She also knew, through the logic only possible in dreams, that she had to choose one of them. It was a tough decision, life- changing, but for some reason when she spoke the name, she couldn't hear what she had said. The audience clearly understood, however, and everyone moved out of the theatre. Katara turned and walked into a beautiful room, decorated like a stonework mosaic, bits of gold and jewels sticking out among stone and earth. In the middle of the room stood a tree with small holes bored into it, a beautifully wrought chest of wood and gold at its base. Suddenly the rest of the gang was there, and she immediately knelt at the base of the tree. Zuko put his hand to one of the holes and bended fire into it. Toph bent earth into hers, Aang air into his, and somehow Sokka bent water into his.

"Now to open the chest and reveal your greatest wish, you must describe your home."

Said a voice that belonged to no one, and Katara though of her water-tribe home. She thought of her mother and father, playing outside in the snow, the tapestries and furs on the snow-hut walls. When she opened her mouth, however, no sound came out. Instead what she said was.

"I can't." And then everyone was gone.

"You will have to return when you find your home, Katara."

Katara headed for the exit and found Zuko waiting for her, holding the cloth covering the doorway aside for her.

"Sorry I missed the choosing, Katara. Who'd you pick, anyway?" He asked as they stepped inside a little gray dome, having to stoop low to fit inside.

"Well, I chose this boy named Zuko." Katara replied, watching his face change into an expression of great surprise. "He's handsome, and kind, and funny…" Katara paused to wipe tears away from her face.

_Why am I crying?_

"He's a wonderful and loyal friend, and he's almost never let me down…" Tears wee streaming down her cheeks now.

_Why can I not stop crying?_

"Don't cry, Katara. There's still time. Just find your home!" Nobody's voice cried and Katara jolted awake, tears still running down her face. She looked around, breathing heavily. She was in Ba Sing Se, the great earth bender city, in a nice hotel, visiting Sokka and Suki, to help the move into their new home together. She looked carefully around the dimly lit surroundings; everything was illuminated by the dim glow of the red and orange lanterns strung up outside to attract customers. She got up and drew the curtains closed, then sat on the bed, and thought about Zuko.

xXx

It had been several years since Zuko had taken the place of Fire Lord, and while Katara used to visit quite often, the two of them hadn't seen each other personally in years. They sent each other letters every holiday season with updates and news, but never actually got together. As far as Katara knew, he could be married with kids by now. He'd been dating that rave-haired girl for so long when they'd last spoken…

What was her name? M…Mai…Mai was her name…

Katara sighed and rubbed her eyes wearily, yawning. She laid back down on the bed, pulling the covers up over her shoulders and curling up, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them.

_What a strange dream…_


	2. Chapter 2 Moving In

Katara woke with the rising of the sun and pulled her hair out of its bun, brushing it out until it fell smoothly down her back, almost reaching her waist. She pulled two groups of hair, one on either side just above her ears, behind her head and tied them together, braiding it down. Next she picked out a long blue dress with no sleeves, which would enable her to work and look nice at the same time. After slipping on some shoes and pulling her pouch of water over her shoulder, she stepped out of the hotel room, quietly sliding the door closed behind her.

Katara was no longer the young woman she once had been. A woman of 19, she was mature, a born leader. Having survived all that she had, she now walked with confidence and beauty. She was independent, but loved her friends more than anyone.

She'd been in a relationship with Aang, but when he became too busy to spend quality time with her, they both decided that being 'just friends' was enough for them. Admittedly, Katara was surprised the relationship had lasted as long as it had; Aang was usually busy helping others, and often would go on long trips to 'meditate with the ancestors' or to 'communicate with his avatar state.'

Katara walked down the near-empty streets of Ba Sing Se, basking in the quietness of the morning. Street vendors were just getting set up, talking quietly, and the birds were singing. Katara sighed, and smiled.

Upon arriving at her destination, she put her key in the door and let herself into the house. It was empty, for Sokka and Suki had yet to arrive with the furniture and all their belongings, but it was beautiful. It was a large place, with hardwood floors and big, beautiful paper-covered windows, with intricate wooden designs casting shadows on the place. There was a huge wood-burning stove for cooking and it was right off the market, but was nice and quiet. Katara ran a hand along the railing to the staircase that led to the bedrooms upstairs, and sighed.

_Just find your home!_

Katara hadn't lived anywhere permanent for about a year now. Before, she'd moved back in with her father, in her childhood water tribe home, but she'd been traveling around lately, looking for a reliable job; she knew the money she'd gotten after the gang had defeated Fire Lord Osai wouldn't last forever.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a scuffle at the door, muffled voices, and the sound of someone fumbling to get a key in the lock.

Twenty-one year-old Sokka opened the door and entered, helping Suki, who was about seven months pregnant. Katara smiled and walked over.

"Welcome home!" She said, and hugged them both. Sokka laughed in a deep, baritone voice.

"I'm glad to see you! We'll need all the help we can get!" They stepped out and Katara laughed to see their cart, holding all of their possessions piled high, held down precariously by assorted ropes.

"He insisted on one trip; I told him we'd look insane." Suki whispered, and Sokka laughed again.

"It worked, though! We made it here with all our things in one trip!" Katara laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit, Sokka! Except for this," She said, pulling playfully at Sokka's facial hair, which encircled his mouth, "how'd you talk her into that one?" Suki shrugged, smiling.

"I don't know… I think it makes him look…more adventurous or something." Katara laughed.

"Well, getting all this down and inside will be an adventure indeed! We'd better get started."

The trio worked hard, going in and out of the house all day, and when they decided to take a break, the only things left were smaller decorations and wall hangings, as well as Suki's Kyoshi Warrior armor and the stand it was to sit on. Katara sat on the couch, exhausted, and Sokka sat next to her, sweating and panting.

"Next…time…next time we have…to move a bed…we'll burn it…and carry the ashes." He panted, and Suki smiled softly as she came into the room with a tray of cooled tea.

"Drink up; you must be thirsty." She said; she'd been able to get out of the heavy lifting because of the pregnancy. Katara groaned.

"I'm too tired to lift the cup…" She bended the tea out of the cup and into her mouth, drinking thirstily. Sokka snorted.

"Lucky…you have the water bending…and you didn't do half as much as me…" Suki laughed.

"Maybe you're just out of shape. Oh, by the way Katara, We got this letter addressed to you about a week and a half ago. They must've forgotten the name of your hotel." She handed Katara an unopened envelope. "Sokka's been trying to talk me into letting him open it since it arrived. You can read it upstairs, if you'd like." She said with a wink. Katara looked down at the envelope. Her name was scrawled in delicate letters across the front. It was the handwriting she'd look forward to every year around the festival of lights; it was Zuko's handwriting.


	3. Chapter 3 The Letter

Katara sat on the edge of Sokka and Suki's bed, feeling the silk of the cream-colored sheets brush he hands. She opened the letter with shaking fingers; anticipation almost physically painful.

_Is this just coincidence? First the dream, now my letter?_

She gently placed the envelope aside and unfolded the parchment, eyes drinking in the sweeping calligraphy in beautiful black ink.

_Dearest Katara,_

_How are you? You're probably wondering why I'm writing to you; the truth is Aang stopped by the palace the other day, and told me that you two are no longer together. I wish to convey my sadness at the breakup and to offer some console: I know how you probably feel. I myself have not spoken to Mai in some amount of time after a disagreement that ended in her actually leaving the palace, servants and possessions in tow. _

_Is it strange that I feel childish writing this all on parchment? I find myself regretting the hours of my work; it is with great sorrow that I realize we have not spoken face to face in a number of years. I don't even know what you look like anymore; I can only see the you I knew when we traveled together, even the you I knew when I so foolishly opposed you, so long ago._

_That being said, my hours, while still consuming, have considerably lessened since we last spoke. I suppose the true point of this letter is to say that if you or any of the old 'gang' would like to come visit, I would be happy to accommodate you._

_I do not know where you are staying these days; Aang informed me you have been looking for work around the nations. If all else fails, there is always room for employ in the Fire Nation, perhaps even in the palace itself. I will send this letter to your brother in hopes of it reaching you; I have heard talk of you visiting him and Suki often._

_Yours, _

_Fire Lord Zuko_

_P.S.- Sokka, if you are reading this, congratulations on the coming of your first child; Uncle has told me to remind you that Iroh is a wonderful name for a baby boy. Also, put this down and leave it for your sister, you sneak! -Z_

Katara let herself fall back onto the bed, feeling like a young girl again.

_Yours. He's mine? Could that mean something, or is it just a farewell? Why does this all matter to me so much?_

She sat held up the letter, reading it two more times, a smile stuck to her face.

_He remembers me! He remembers me from way back when we were young kids…_

Katara stood, letter in hand, headed down the stairs, a bounce in her step. Sokka was sitting with Suki in his arms, and they quietly murmured to each other in the way only lovers do when they are both content with the world. Suki smiled at her as she came down the stairs.

"What's the news?" she asked, and Katara replied,

"Iroh wants you to name your child after him if it's a boy." They all laughed.

"Iroh would have us name the child after him whether it's a boy or a girl!" Sokka joked. After they'd all stopped laughing Katara spoke again.

"Zuko says his work has finally slowed down, and that he'd like us to come visit him sometime. I think it's a wonderful idea." Suki grinned.

"I'd love to see him again…Toph and Aang too! We need to get back together!" Suki said, and both women giggled in excitement. Sokka was not so quick to agree, however.

"I don't know…we literally only just moved in! And darling, I don't know if you should be traveling so much while you're pregnant!" Suki responded with a playful punch.

"I can fend for myself! Besides," she said, looking up at him with a sad little pout, "I realllly want to go. Please, baby?" Sokka sighed.

"I don't know…" Katara fell to her knees, pouting and looking up at him.

"Please, big brother? I don't want to go all by myself…" Sokka sighed again, and then smiled.

"Alright, I can't resist the two most beautiful women on earth…" The two women squealed like girls, and Katara actually jumped into the air in excitement.

"I'll go send letters to Toph and Aang telling them to meet us there, and one to Zuko telling him we'll be visiting soon!" She exclaimed, then kissed her brother on the head, running out of the house in glee, Zuko's letter still clutched in her hand, and words from her dream echoing in her head:

_There's still time!_


	4. Chapter 4 The Fire Lord

Zuko sat on his throne and watched the sun rise though stained glass windows. The halls, great looming giant halls with pillars a mile high and thicker than the reach of a man, were empty, and he felt alone. Not the alone that is just realization of being the only one in an area but the alone that makes you feel like you are the only being on the planet, makes you wish for the times when you were with friends, the alone that made Zuko look at the empty throne next to him and feel his heart rise to his throat.

It wasn't as if he didn't have _options_; his uncle made sure of that. He could hear Iroh's voice echoing in his head:

"Zuko, you cannot be a prince forever, you must marry and become a king!" "Nephew, what about one of these courtesans? They are fine young ladies, they are all very worthy of your time." "Zuko, what if you called back Mai? What it you apologized and made her fire lady?"

Zuko slammed his fist on the throne. Who could understand? He didn't just make that kind of decision based on somebody saying how _fine_ they were…

"My lord, a letter had arrived for you. Will you take it?" A steward called, startling Zuko.

"Yes…bring it here, please." He said, calm on the outside, but on the inside his heart had started beating at a furious pace. He took the letter, and then dismissed the messenger.

_Zuko,_

_I am doing pretty well, thanks for asking. What about yourself? I suppose I'll find out soon; I'm getting everyone to come and visit! Sokka, Suki, and myself should be there in about a week, while Toph and Aang will probably arrive a few days afterwards. I can't wait to see you again; I too still see the teenage Zuko working in Iroh's teashop or even the Zuko I had fought against so long ago. I'm sorry to hear of the argument between you and Mai, and I really appreciate your support. I hope you don't mind us all stopping in on you like this, but the gang hasn't been together since the festival of lights five years ago, which is a shame. _

_I'd also like to let you know I just may take up your offer on the job; it's hard to find steady work these days, especially someone from the water tribe, where life is extremely difficult._

_Thanks for writing, and I hope to see you soon._

_Yours,_

_Katara_

Zuko let out the breath that he realized he'd been holding in since he started reading. His eyes scanned the carefully shaped letters, caught on every word. He wondered if she'd deliberated over every word like he had, casting several drafts away before finally sending the letter.

Katara's reply had come later thank he'd hoped, causing the days to drag by painfully. Now that her letter had arrived he knew that he only had about a week to prepare the palace for their arrival.

_For her arrival._

Zuko had been thinking about her lately, especially since Aang's visit. When Zuko had asked how she'd changed, Aang had just smiled.

_"A lowly monk is not deserving of being with her. She is…of celestial beauty."_

Zuko remembered laughing when Aang had said this; a lowly monk? He was the avatar! But as time grew on he began to think back about Katara. She had always had a girlish beauty, as most girls do, but she'd had something more too; something that made him want nothing more than to see her now.

"Steward, please announce that there will be a meeting of all the palace this afternoon. We have lots of work to do." He said, and a small man entered the room, bowing.

"Of course, Lord Zuko. Should I take that letter for you?"

"No, steward. No, I shall keep this for now." He said, absentmindedly running his hand across the paper.


	5. Chapter 5 The Journey

Katara placed her bag onto Sokka's cart, along with their possessions. The cart was a small wooden one, not big enough for both her and the luggage to sit in the back, and only two could fit up front. A horse, some kind of animal that was commonly used by non-benders, drew the whole thing along. Katara, for this trip, would walk beside the cart, while Suki rested and Sokka drove it.

They set off in the early dawn. Katara glanced at her blue water-nation tribe bag amongst the plain brown ones Sokka and Suki used. It held all her possessions; a few outfits, her water pouch (which currently hung on her hip) some old letters (including Zuko's) and a small bag of money; a reward given a share of to everyone in the gang after their victory by the rulers of all the nations. Her supply, however, was dwindling, and she was forced to look for steady work.

The trio moved at a steady pace, all of them being worn veterans of long-distance traveling. Each night they would make a small camp and rest well. They were setting up on the fourth night when Suki approached Katara.

Katara was bending beads of water from the grass absentmindedly, looking off into the distance, thinking of the next day's journey.

"So, are you nervous to see Zuko again?" Suki asked, sitting by Katara carefully, a hand on her stomach.

"Why should I be? I know him well, we're old friends. What do I have to fear?" Katara asked, looking at Suki with confusion. Suki smiled gently, placing a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Your brother may not have noticed, but I have seen you sigh ten thousand sighs this trip. You're thinking of him, aren't you?" Katara blushed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you seemed so anxious to go on this trip, I had a hunch. Why were you so excited? You let me read the letter, there was nothing urging you to come, no plea from him." Katara looked away, blushing.

"I…I almost don't want to tell you. It's…it's foolish, really. I feel like a small girl."

"Come on, Katara! If you do not tell me, there will be ten thousand more sighs tomorrow, and you'll feel no better."

"Well…all right." Katara said, apprehensively, then in a voice that was barely more than a whisper she spoke, "I had a dream…"

xXx

The next morning, they set off again, and Katara glanced at Suki, who smiled understandingly.

_"You are wise to follow your heart; I only hope it leads to something worth following."_

Those were Suki's words, but Katara couldn't help but doubt herself.

_Was it my heart speaking, or some just kind of confused dream? What will I do when I get there and see that we are still friends only, two adults who still act like the kids they used to be?_

"Hey, Katara! Hurry up over this hill; you can see the entire fire nation from here!" Sokka yelled, and Katara realized that she had become so lost in her thoughts that she had fallen behind. She sprinted to the top of the hill to find the entire fire nation below her, and in the very center of it all was the fire lord's palace, a huge red, gold and black palace overlooking the nation.

_That's where he lives._

Katara almost couldn't grasp it. Zuko was now the Fire Lord. She'd always known it, but whenever they'd gotten together, they'd always been in regular clothes, in Ba Sing Se, just strolling around, being teenagers. She'd never seen him in his regalia, never visited the palace since his coronation. It looked so different now…somehow it was more inviting.

On the sixth night they were well into the city, and they decided to stay at an inn. Katara now sat in the bathhouse, soaking in the steamy water.

"Mind if I join you?" Katara turned to find Suki standing at the entrance, wearing a robe with a towel in her hand.

"Not at all." The bathhouse was silent as Suki slipped out of her robe, revealing her swollen stomach. She sat on the outside of the tub and gently dampened a cloth in the water, then running it across her belly, lovingly. Katara smiled.

"You're so blessed, Suki. A wonderful husband and a child on the way…" Suki laughed, gently.

"It didn't just fall into my arms. I gave up a lot for this." She said, patting her stomach. "It was worth it, though. I don't think I'd trade for anything in the world." Katara smiled.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Katara. I know that someday soon, I will be saying the very same thing to you and your children." They laughed, and Katara let out a yawn. "You should get to bed…you've got a big a around noon." Katara smiled uneasily, heart pounding.

"I think I will go to bed. Good night, Suki. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Katara grabbed her robe and threw it on, and rushed back to her room. She dropped onto her bed and looked out the window; she could see the palace, lit up with the light of thousands of lanterns and braziers.

_I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight, am I?_


	6. Chapter 6 Arrival

Katara did sleep, but it was a result of a long day's travel, not a calm heart. She brushed out her hair as the sun rose and fretted over her every appearance.

_What will he think of me? What should I wear? How should I wear my hair?_

After much deliberation, she decided on a traditional water tribe-style dress; blue with white fur and blue sewn patterns. She pulled on her fur-lined boots and tied the top of her hair back to keep it out of her face. The pattern was unlike any she usually wore; it was more form fitting, and wasn't full-length, but she still frowned at her reflection in the hotel mirror.

_Will he even see the difference?_

She packed her stuff into her bag and headed to the front, where she paid the owner and stepped out front. She loaded her bag onto the cart and sat on a nearby bench, waiting for Sokka and Suki to come out.

Katara watched the children running along the streets, the hotel owner's wife sweeping off the entryway, vendors setting up their wares for the day, chatting warmly. An old man slowly made his way down the street and sat quietly on the far end of the bench. The Sun freed itself from the horizon and bathed everything in a warm glow, and the birds began to sing.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The old man asked, and Katara smiled.

"It's moments like this that make me glad I choose to rise with the Sun." she replied.

_Does his voice sound familiar?_

"You and I have that in common. I don't suppose you have a love for tea, too?"

"I enjoy it, but I do prefer water."

"Not many in the fire nation do. You should meet my nephew sometime; he just had a pond installed in our courtyard. For the turtle-ducks."

"Oh? He sounds like a nice nephew."

"You would know." Katara turned to find Iroh sitting on the bench, sipping tea from a small earthenware cup.

"Iroh!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him as he laughed.

"Did you not recognize my voice, or has it really been that long?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be here, or I'd have recognized you instantly!"

"Ah, well, my nephew has sent me to do steward's work and to make sure you don't get lost on the way up to the palace. It is hardly respectful to an old man such as myself." He said, a smile on his face, but he didn't seem to have aged a bit.

"You look very good, though! You've been keeping in shape, Iroh." He smiled, blushing proudly.

"I am the general of the fire-nation army and head of the imperial guard…its all impressions, Katara." Suki and Sokka walked out of the hotel then, their faces lighting up.

"Iroh!" they both exclaimed, Suki hugging him and Sokka putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wow, Iroh. You look good!" Suki said, holding him at arm's length, and they all laughed.

Katara took her bag out of the cart and slung it over her shoulder, making room for Iroh to sit on the back of the cart.

"I assure you, I could make it to the palace on foot!"

"I don't care, Iroh. I'm not going to let a man of your years walk all that way, no matter how good you look!" Katara responded, a grin on her face.

Iroh's good-natured chatter about all the renovations Zuko had made to the palace, how he'd had the whole place polished for their arrival, how the troops were doing, and other things kept Katara's nerves down on the journey up to the palace grounds, but when they arrived, she felt her heart start to beat furiously again. Sokka brought the cart around to the base of the steps up to the palace; a towering staircase that appeared to go up for several miles, all black marble, covered in a fine red matting. Stewards arrived to take their things and Katara watched them walk away.

"Come along; Zuko is waiting for us!" Iroh called, and Katara realized she was the only one that had not started on her way up yet. The moment her foot touched the staircase she remembered something from years ago.

_Katara was twelve or thirteen…she couldn't quite remember which. She walked up the stairs with vigor, a spring in her step. Zuko walked beside her. For some reason, he seemed apprehensive._

_"Come on, Zuko! This huge palace, all of this is gonna be yours! Your coronation is tomorrow, so why the sad face?"_

_"I was just…thinking. This place brings back so many painful memories…I don't know if I want to stay here for the rest of my life."_

_"Oh Zuko. You're always thinking of the down side of life. You don't have to live in the past, silly; you can make this palace yours! Make new memories to replace the old ones, and this place will be a wonderful home in no time!" Zuko had paused on the step, looking up at her, and then he'd smiled._

_"Thanks, Katara. You know, you're the bravest girl I've ever met. We both lost our mothers, our homes…but you've never let it hold you down…that's really…strong of you." Katara's face had turned pink._

_"Thanks, Zuko."_

_"No, Katara, thank you."_

Katara found herself close to the top, only a few steps away. She heard the merry greeting from inside; Sokka was saying something excitedly, Suki talking in her soft voice, Iroh laughing, and yet Katara hesitated.

_"…you're the bravest girl I've ever met…"_

Katara took a deep breath, and walked to the top. She placed a hand on one of the massive red doors with golden studs, and pushed it open, entering the Fire Lord's palace_._

* * *

Okkkkkkay I know I've been updating like a maniac but I'm going to most likely be in a lot of pain, thus on alot of pain medication later, and probably not in the mood to write a whole lot. We'll see :]

Enjoy!

-Wolf Aerith


	7. Chapter 7 Its All Impressions

Sokka had entered the room first, supporting his wife caringly. He was tall now, set like his father, his hair up in traditional water-tribe style, with a small beard. He wore the plain greens and browns of the Earth Kingdom.

Suki was laden with child; it couldn't be more than a few months away from her due date. Her hair had grown long, and it was loosely pulled back behind her. Although she moved with a womanly gentleness, there was no denying the strength behind her eyes, the Kyoshi Warrior that remained.

Uncle Iroh entered behind them, laughing and pointing out some of the improvements that had been made to the palace. He hadn't changed that much over the years; he'd simply gotten in shape, and his hair had turned a silvery-white color, instead of the older gray color.

Zuko watched them from the throne with a smile on his face.

"Welcome!" he said, standing, and they all turned to face him.

"Zuko!" Sokka yelled, waving, and they made their way down the great hall toward him.

Before they'd reached him, however, the door was pushed open again, and Zuko saw her.

_"She is…of celestial beauty."_

Zuko immediately saw what Aang meant; what brought himself down to a lowly monk, what pushed her up to celestial.

Katara stood tall, light by the sun behind her. Her skin was a beautiful tan caramel color, her hair a dark, mysterious brown, cascading down her back like threads of the purest silk. Her dress complimented her form perfectly; Zuko's eyes took in her curves, her perfect figure; she had filled out in the past years. She stood like a warrior, and walked towards him like a goddess.

"Hello, Zuko." She said, her voice soft, yet commanding, as if every word was shouting listen to me! Her voice was no longer a young girl's; it was deep and elegant, smooth and seductive. He looked into her eyes and found that they were deeper than the night sky; dark and mysteriously beautiful.

Katara looked up at the man standing upon the throne; had it not been for the scar over his eye she might not have recognized him. He was tall and muscular, it was clear even through the flowing red and gold regalia of the fire-lord. His hair, blacker than midnight, was long and flowing, some pulled to the top of his head, where the golden insignia of the fire lord rested, and he had a goatee. His smile was perhaps one of the only truly familiar things, a half-moon grin on the un-scarred side of his face.

"Katara! I'm so glad you could make it." He said, and her heart leapt; his voice was deep and commanding, manly and strong, nothing like it had once been. His good eye was trained upon her, twinkling joyously, full of life.

It was for Katara only that he left the throne, although he did intend to greet the others as well. When the guards that lined the hall bowed, however, he found that his guests all followed suite, all bowing at his feet. While he addressed all, he spoke only to her.

"Do not bow to me, friends. You are, in every way, my equal." They all looked up, and he smiled, and held out his hand. Katara took it and stood, looking into his eyes with a smile on her face, while Sokka helped Suki up.

"Wow. You…you've changed." He smiled, looking sown at her; while they were both tall, he found himself a good several inches above her.

"I hope it is for the better." She blushed.

"Well, I don't know about _this_…" she said, tugging his goatee playfully, and they both laughed, each electrically aware of each brush of skin, the exact proximity of their bodies to one another.

"Admit it; the facial hair rocks!" Sokka said, standing by Zuko and stroking his beard. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Men…" She and Suki giggled, and Suki shot Katara a knowing look, and then winked. Katara shot back a look that said 'why are you winking?' but then Suki wrapped her arm around Sokka's.

"Zuko, I know we only just got there, but I'm actually very tired. The baby is stealing all my energy for kicking." She said, laughing. "Is there any way I could get a room and rest for a bit?"

"Of course; I understand completely. Steward?" The small man entered the room and bowed.

"My lord?"

"Please escort these two to their room. They'll be joining us for dinner, however, so please stay with them so they do not get lost on the way back." He looked at Sokka and Suki. "I'll have him wait with you so you don't just go wandering; the palace is even bigger than it seems. You'll be staying in one of our nicest rooms, literally designed for Kings to use." Suki smiled.

"Thank you so much Zuko, I'm just so tired." She winked at Katara again, and this time Katara shot back a look that said 'I'll kill you the next time I see you' and then turned to Zuko.

"So?" She said.

"So." He replied. "Would you care for a tour?" She blushed and smiled.

"Alright, as long as we don't miss dinner. We did travel quite a ways to get here."

"Of course. You absolutely must see the library. Oh, and the courtyard! I just had a pond put in-"

"For the turtle-ducks. I know." Zuko looked at her, confused, but she just smiled and shook her head. "Lead the way, Zuko." His half-moon smile gleamed at her.

"Certainly, Katara. Certainly."

* * *

OMG guys thanks for all the faves and reviews XD You've really made my day :3

Enjoy!

-Wolf Aerith

P.S. if you're on Deviant art, find Zutara-Nation and join!


	8. Chapter 8 You've Changed

Throughout the tour, Katara noticed that Zuko constantly had guards and attendants trailing him. Some would just wait outside the room they were in; some would stand off to the side. They reached the courtyard and Katara looked around, surprised to find nobody.

"Do they follow you everywhere?" she asked in a hushed tone, and he laughed.

"Everywhere but here. It's strange; a lot of people in the fire-nation have superstitions about standing pools of water. They think it'll interfere with their bending or something."

"So I assume you spend a lot of time here?"

"Yeah, it's good to be left alone every once in a while." He replied, laughing.

"But it's good to be with somebody every so often, too. Believe me, after living alone for a very long time, you enjoy company a lot more."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. Have you had any luck?"

"Not so far. People need somebody with more practical skills. All I can do is water bend and clean. I can do a bit of cooking and gardening, but nobody seems to have any jobs for me, except for the stray chore here and there. My money's running out."

"Well, if you'd like, I could give you a job here, in the palace. I do need a gardener; when I put the pool in, my old one quit." Katara smiled.

"Where would I stay?"

"Oh, the gardener's quarters, of course. They're a short gondola ride away, in the mountains above the palace. It's not very big, but I think you'll find it to your liking."

"I'll think about it, Zuko. Thank you." It was silent for a little while as the two watched a small family of turtle ducks swimming around the pond, weaving through the fire lilies that grew out of the water's edge. "It's…it's a little strange, seeing you like this." Katara said, looking at Zuko's reflection in the water.

"Why?"

"You're so much different than the last time I saw you…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Zuko asked, turning to her, concerned. She smiled and blushed.

"No, no I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just different. You're not a teenager anymore."

"Neither are you." She looked down, but he lifted her face gently. "You don't need to be shy around me, Katara. I'm still me, under all these clothes. We've both changed, but that doesn't mean we have to change, right?" Katara let out a little laugh.

"You're right. I guess I was just…I guess I was just intimidated by all of this-the palace, the robes…the goatee." He laughed.

"You don't like it?"

"We'll see. I haven't passed judgment yet."

"Please, be merciful!" They both laughed, each relieved. Zuko stood. "Come, let us finish the tour." He watched Katara smooth the folds in her dress when she stood, momentarily outlining her legs in the folds of the dress.

"Lead the way."

They toured the library, the guest suites, the meeting rooms, the courtyards. While Zuko talked about the history of the palace and his duties, the two searched each other. Katara noticed how regal and defined Zuko's every movement was, how much taller he'd grown, the lines of sleep-deprivation under his eyes. Zuko saw the wildness in Katara's eyes, the fierce flame that burned beneath her cool exterior. They both desperately looked for signs in the other; any reason for conversation, for a chance to talk freely. The chance came later that evening, just as Zuko was leading Katara to the dining hall.

The hall was set up for a feast. Huge red, orange, yellow, and gold vases filled with fire-nation flowers decorated the tables, gold plated and silverware graced each seat, and the entire hall was lit by thousands of candles. On either side of the hall were huge stained-glass murals, depicting fire benders, and fire-nation royalty. Katara gasped in delight as the doors to the hall opened.

"Zuko! It's so beautiful!" He smiled, chuckling at her excitement.

"So, you like it? It was my mother's favorite room too. You know, if you decide to become the royal gardener, you also decide here the flowers go, how they are arranged. The florists arrange them for you, of course…"

"That sounds so lovely, Zuko." Katara said, a smile. "You know, I think I'll take you up on that job, Zuko. You've persuaded me."

"I'm glad I could talk you into it. It'll be nice to have a friend around. Uncle can talk about nothing for so long…"

"I heard that, Zuko!" Iroh exclaimed, entering the hall with his guard, a grin on his face.

"Don't listen to my nephew, Katara. He can't appreciate my conversation; never could." Katara laughed.

"Uncle, nobody can appreciate your conversation. You bore even the royal scholars, and they never tire! But enough of that. Come, let's sit; I'm hungry and the cooks have worked so hard on this meal; it'd be horrible to let it go cold!"

"Katara, you take my place next to my nephew. He wants to talk to you more than I, it seems!" Iroh exclaimed, and Katara laughed.

"Thank you Iroh. Perhaps you can sit by me? I've missed you too you know!"

"In either case, let's sit indeed; I'm not as young as I look!"

Soon Suki and Sokka joined them in the dining hall. They made small talk for a few minutes, until finally Sokka asked,

"I don't want to sound rude, Zuko, but I'm starving! What are you waiting for?"

"Patience, Sokka! I hear we have another guest joining us today, and she should be arriving very soon…" A low rumble filled the hall and Zuko's voice trailed off for a moment, but he smiled. "Speaking of which, here she comes now!"

The floor at the far end of the table erupted, dust, dirt and tiles flying everywhere, and when the dust cleared, they watches a figure rise, daintily yet strong, out of the ground from earth that rose to her command. Her bare feet brushed the floor and she parted her lips to address them;

_ "Hey everyone! Did ya miss me?"_


End file.
